


Ben and Rey Talk About Stuff

by andabatae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey have a YouTube channel, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Praise Kink, Reading erotica outloud, Sexual Tension, Smut, Space Battles, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, YouTube, kiralo, mention of Daddy doms, mention of tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Ben and Rey are cohosts of a YouTube show. Their producer, Rose, is tired of the unresolved sexual tension between them and decides to make them read erotic fanfic about each other out loud.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 56
Kudos: 873
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Ben and Rey Talk About Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this prompt from the @reylo_prompts account: ["Ben and Rey are cohosts on a YouTube show. Producer Rose thinks it’d be funny to make them read erotic fanfic about each other aloud."](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1232455342874718208)
> 
> I'm not even going to pretend this moodboard is great (why is it tropical??? oh, because I am terrible at Canva), but at least it's... something?

“You ready?” Rose asked, aiming the camera at Ben and Rey.

Rey shifted in her seat, getting comfortable. Ben never stopped making fun of her paisley couch, but she’d gotten it for $10 on Craigslist, which more than made up for any aesthetic shortcomings. “Ready!” she said brightly. “What’s today’s theme again?”

They were filming an episode of their weekly YouTube series, “Ben and Rey Talk About Stuff.” The show had started as an inside joke, but it had grown more popular than either of them had dreamed. The premise was simple: Rey Niima, Sunshine Personified, and Ben Solo, Grump Extraordinaire, would sit down once a week with their beverage of choice and talk about whatever they felt like.

It had started with a drunken bet from Rose and Poe that the two friends couldn’t sit down and talk for twenty minutes without devolving into an argument, and while that remained true, Rey’s friendship with Ben had grown stronger over the months they’d spent fighting about anything and everything.

Rose winked at Rey. “If I told you, that would be cheating.”

Ben let out a long-suffering sigh. “We’ve never done a surprise topic before.”

He was sitting a foot away from Rey, his knees butting up against the coffee table. She was extremely aware of his proximity. Ben was… big. Yeah. That was the word. Big and serious and so handsome, Rey sometimes thought she would get a nosebleed looking at him, and…

She shut down that train of thought immediately. They were friends, that was all. No matter how Rey felt about his _bigness,_ Ben had never shown any signs of being attracted to her in that way, and she’d long ago resigned herself to being the quirky side character to his brooding leading man.

“Sure you have,” Rose said, planting her hands on her hips. “Remember when I gave you that map of the world and you had to fill in the country names?”

Rey winced. Ben was a huge nerd, so he’d done just fine, but that had not been her proudest moment. “Please tell me this isn’t another geography quiz.”

As the show had gotten more popular, they’d branched out from arguing about current events or food, and once Rose had come on as producer, the segments had grown more and more creative. Last week’s episode, “Ben and Rey Argue About Dessert,” had devolved into a whip cream fight and had garnered the most views yet.

It had also left Rey with a passionate desire to lick whip cream off every inch of Ben Solo’s naked body, but that was neither here nor there.

“It isn’t a geography quiz,” Rose said. She was smiling in a sly way that Rey didn’t like one bit. “Now stop asking questions, and let’s get to it!”

A moment later, the red recording light came on. Rey beamed at the camera. “Welcome to another edition of ‘Rey and Ben Talk About Stuff!’” she said. “This is a very special episode—so special, in fact, that Ben and I have no idea what it’s about.”

Ben sighed. “I hate gimmick episodes.”

Rey turned to look at him. He was in extra fine form today, his wavy, dark chocolate hair cascading to the shoulders of a black sweater that highlighted his muscles. “Every episode is a gimmick episode,” she said. “That’s the point of a YouTube channel.”

“No, the point was for us to argue about things,” he grumbled.

“And that’s not a gimmick?”

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Fine,” he said, driving a hand through his hair. “Let’s get on with it.”

He must have been nervous about the surprise topic, if he was willing to let her win a fight so easily. Rey resisted the urge to reach out and squeeze his hand in comfort. She turned to the camera again. “Our lovely producer, Rose, has a surprise challenge for us today,” she said. “So, Rose, what’ll it be?”

Rose moved in front of the camera, waved, then retrieved a stack of papers from a side table. She handed half to Ben and half to Rey. “Today,” she said, “I’m challenging you to read erotica out loud!”

Ben and Rey groaned in unison.

“No way,” Ben said.

“Mocking erotica is sexist,” Rey argued. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying romance, since it’s one of the few genres that centers the female experience—”

“Slow your roll,” Rose said with a laugh. “We aren’t mocking erotica today.”

“So we’re just audibly appreciating it?” Ben asked sarcastically. “This isn’t exactly my genre of choice.”

“No, because you like boring literary fiction about sad white men questioning the futility of life,” Rey shot back. “Some of us like happy endings, you know.”

Ben turned to face her. “Excuse me for avoiding self-delusion. You know very well life doesn’t have happy endings—”

“Says who?”

“Says all of recorded history?” Ben was getting louder, and Rey was captivated by the elegant sweep of his hands as he warmed to his point. “Tell me one famous story that ended in anything besides death and tragedy.”

“Uh, Cinderella?”

“One _real_ story. Besides, in the Grimm’s version, the stepsisters cut off their toes, then have their eyes pecked out by birds, which is pretty damn tragic, if you ask me.”

“Cinderella would probably disagree,” Rey retorted.

Ben scoffed. “Anyway, Cinderella would have died eventually. Probably sooner rather than later, considering the lack of adequate healthcare during the Early Modern period—”

“Oh, nonsense,” Rey said. “You can’t claim every story is a tragedy just because human beings are mortal.”

“Dying isn’t tragic?”

“Not if you’ve lived a full, rewarding life.”

“Well, if you know how to do that, please let me know.”

They were leaning into each other, both breathing hard as the argument accelerated. Rey’s eyes dropped to his plush mouth, and she licked her lips. God, she wanted to kiss him so badly.

“This is precisely why we’re doing this,” Rose said, breaking the spell. Rey stiffened and turned away from Ben and his tempting mouth, only to find their producer smirking at them knowingly. “The sexual tension between you two is off the charts.”

“What?” they said in unison.

Panic filled Rey at the thought of her interest in Ben being so transparent. “No way,” she said. “We’re just friends. Right?” She looked at Ben for confirmation.

Ben was working his jaw the way he did when he was annoyed or upset about something. Probably appalled by the thought of anything romantic with Rey. “Right,” he said. “Friends.”

“Well, I took a poll of the shippers,” Rose said, “And—”

“Shippers?” Rey interrupted.

“Yeah, the Ben/Rey shippers. They call themselves Rens.”

Ben scoffed. “That’s absurd.”

“Yeah,” Rey said. “Shouldn’t it be Rey-Bens or something? You know, like Ray-Bans?”

“That’s stupid,” Ben said. “The point of ship names is to combine two names into a new label. Like Dramiones from Harry Potter or Kiralos from Space Battles.”

“What, you’re a shipping expert now?” Rey asked. When Ben flushed, she gasped in delight. “You read fanfiction, don’t you? Do you write it, too?”

She meant the words as a joke, but Ben turned even redder. “That’s not the point. The point is, Ren is a better ship name than Rey-Ben. It’s still dumb, though.”

“Look,” Rose said, planting her hands on her hips, “this bickering is cute as fuck, and you aren’t exactly dispelling the shipping rumors, but we need to move on to the main event. I have given you each two short erotica scenes to read out loud, which were helpfully recommended by Ren shippers who are active on AO3.”

“Wait.” Rey looked down at the pages in her lap. Since Rose had handed them over face-down, she couldn’t tell what they said. “Are you saying there’s fanfic about _us_ on AO3?”

“Not yet,” Rose said cheerfully, “although I’m pretty sure Poe is writing some. These are from the Space Battles fandom.”

“I’m going to murder Poe,” Ben muttered.

Rey might murder Poe, too, but she was relieved to hear they would be reading about Kylo and Kira from Space Battles. If she had to read erotic fiction that was actually about her and Ben out loud, she would melt into a puddle of aroused mortification. “Okay, let’s get this over with,” she said, flipping her paper over. “At least Ben and I both like Space Battles.” She cleared her throat and started to read. “The clash of lightsabers lit up the night, red and blue mixing to cast a purple glow on the snow. Rey lunged—” She stopped abruptly and glared at Rose. “What is this? You said we wouldn’t be reading anything about ourselves.”

“Did I say that?” Rose asked innocently. “I must have misspoken. I meant to say that I took the erotica from Space Battles, but I substituted your names in.”

“Fuck,” Ben said softly.

Rey’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. “This is a terrible idea.”

Rose shrugged. “Too late! We’re already recording. Now come on, read the scene.”

Rey took a deep breath and refocused on the paper, which trembled in her hand. The words on it blurred, but certain phrases popped out: _pulled her hair_ and _wet pussy_ and _the thick length of his cock_. She was going to die before this was over.

Well, the only way out was through, right? Haltingly, Rey recited the story.

It was an erotic retelling of Kylo and Kira’s first fight in the snow in the seventh Space Battles movie. In this version, Kylo won. _“‘You need a teacher,’ Ben said,”_ Rey read in a shaking voice, _“'to correct your behavior. So now I’m going to bend you over my knee and spank you, and then I’m going to lick your pussy until you scream.'”_

She shifted in her chair. She was getting wet just thinking about Ben’s big hand coming down on her ass and his mouth working between her thighs. _“Rey moaned and spread her legs wide, revealing her glistening pussy. ‘Yes, please,’ she begged. ‘Spank me, Ben!’”_

Ben made a choked sound. “Can we move on?” he asked. He sounded desperate, and when Rey risked a glance at him, she saw that he looked as flushed as she felt. His hands were laced together in his lap, his knuckles white with how hard he was squeezing them.

“Sure,” Rose said, winking at the camera. “Why don’t you read the last few paragraphs, Rey?”

Rey took a deep breath and started reading towards the bottom. _“He pushed inside her, a slow, overwhelming glide. His cock was wide and long, and the stretch was unimaginably good. ‘Yes,’ Rey moaned as Ben slid home. ‘Now fuck me like you mean it.’”_

“That’s not better.” Ben sounded winded, like he’d been running. “Christ, where did you find this shit? This—this— _smut_ is an offense against polite society!”

“I told you, AO3. And what do you know about polite society?” Rose asked, sounding unimpressed by Ben’s dramatics. “Now man up and let her finish reading.” 

Rey raced through the rest of the passage, tripping over lovingly detailed descriptions of fictional Ben’s heavy balls and fictional Rey’s swollen, needy clit. Her own clit was getting plenty needy, and she shifted her hips, surreptitiously rubbing herself against the couch cushions. Fuck, this was turning her on.

When she risked a glance at Ben, she saw him staring at her with a tormented expression. His teeth were plugged into his lower lip, and for a mad moment, she let herself imagine the look in his eyes was lust, rather than horror.

_“When Ben came inside her, filling her to the brim with his cum, Rey sighed with happiness. This was everything she’d ever wanted.”_

Silence fell after Rey finished the story. She crumpled the pages in her hand and avoided looking at Ben. Her underwear was soaked, and her pussy practically throbbed with unfulfilled need. She clenched her inner muscles, imagining what it would be like to have him filling her up.

“Well done,” Rose said, applauding. “A very passionate reading. A little fast towards the end, but I get it—you wanted to get straight to the climax!”

Rey glared at her friend. “Are we done yet?”

Rose grinned, cheeks bunching and eyes crinkling. “Not even close! Next, Ben will read a Daddy Dom scene, and then you get to read some tentacle porn, and then we’ll finish it off with some praise kink.”

“Tentacles?” Ben asked at the same moment that Rey said, “Praise kink?”

“Oh, my sweet summer children.” Rose shook her head sadly. “You have so much to learn.”

Ben looked like a man facing the firing squad as he turned the papers in his lap over. He took a deep breath and started reading. _“Rey had always known she was a naughty little girl, but no man had ever been able to put her in her place the way she wanted.”_

Rey snorted. “Like I’d ever want someone to put me in my place.”

Ben’s eyes flicked up to hers, and he smiled a bit. “Like anyone could.”

She couldn’t help grinning back. As mortifying as this was, at least they were in it together.

Ben kept reading. The fic escalated quickly, with fictional Rey’s growly next-door neighbor Ben immediately turning into the most over-the-top Daddy Dom real-life Rey had ever heard of. By the time they got to the sex, she was giggling at the overwrought metaphors— _she sucked his meat popsicle lasciviously_ was a particularly memorable turn of phrase—and, gradually, Ben relaxed and started getting more dramatic with the reading. _“‘Fill me with your seed, Daddy!’”_ he proclaimed. _“‘Give your baby girl your nut butter!’”_

“Oh my God,” Rey said, doubling over and clutching her gut. “This is the least arousing thing ever.”

Ben was laughing, too, his broad shoulders heaving and his mouth open wide enough to show his adorably crooked teeth. Rey rarely saw him laugh, so she soaked in the sight, committing every nuance of his expression to memory.

“Okay, so we’ve established neither of you have a Daddy kink,” Rose said, rolling her eyes. “Let’s move on to tentacles.”

“Wait,” Ben said. “Are you actually trying to figure out what our kinks are?”

“Yeah, how else will the shippers know whether you’re horny for each other?” Rose shrugged. “Now come on, Rey. Read the tentacles.”

Thankfully, Rey didn’t find a single thing about tentacles sexy, which meant she might make it through this without embarrassing herself. She and Ben shared a pained glance before she started reading.

_“Rey loves visiting the tide pool…"_

This fic was better-written than the Daddy Dom fic, but not by much. The plot was whisker-thin: Basically, fisherwoman Rey met a merman with tentacles on his lower half and immediately decided to fuck him.

 _“‘Thank you, Monster Ben,’”_ Rey read. _“‘You’re fucking me so good with all those wiggly appendages.’”_ She snorted and glanced at Ben. “I bet you’re happy you’re not having to read this one.”

“You should read all of them,” he said darkly. “The content sucks, but at least your voice sounds beautiful.” His eyes widened. “I mean, uh…”

“You like her accent,” Rose said. “It’s okay to say it, Ben.”

He shook his head and stared down at his hands, and Rey battled her disappointment. He’d never called anything about her beautiful before; he probably never would again.

“ _Rey moans as his thick tentacle pulses inside of her,”_ Rey read. _“The suckers glue to her vaginal walls, and her fifth orgasm is like swallowing a firework. ‘Fill me with your eggs,’ Rey screams. ‘Make me your sucker slut!’”_

Ben snorted. “Ridiculous. Swallowing a firework would result in death. And why would a male tentacle monster ejaculate eggs?”

“I’m more worried about the suckers glued to her vaginal walls,” Rey said. “What kind of glue are we talking about here?”

“You mean the suckers glued to _your_ vaginal walls,” Rose pointed out. “Don’t forget, this is about the two of you.”

Rey grimaced. “Please tell me you aren’t hiding a tentacle in those jeans, Ben.”

His eyes widened, and he hunched over a bit as if shielding his lap from her—not that she could see anything under the pile of papers he’d been keeping there since they started. “Uhh…”

“You are?” Rey asked, sitting up straight. “Now this I have to see.” She reached for his belt teasingly, but he flinched, nearly falling off the couch in an attempt to get away from her. Rey’s heart fell. It was another reminder that he would never see her the way she saw him. “Sorry,” she said. “I… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Can we just move on?” he asked curtly.

Rey lowered her head. “All right.” There was only one sentence left, anyway. _“A surge of gelatinous eggs fills Rey’s cavernous cunt, and as Ben lets out a ululating mating call, Rey knows she’ll never be alone again.”_ She glared at Rose. “Cavernous? Seriously?”

Rose shrugged. “Hey, I didn’t know what the two of you would be into.”

“Well, it certainly isn’t tentacles,” Ben snapped. “Let’s wrap this up and talk about something else.”

Rose wagged her finger at him. “You know very well we have one fic left to go. It’s your turn to read some praise kink.”

“I still don’t know what that is,” Rey said.

“It’s when someone tells their partner nice things about them during sex,” Rose explained. “Like telling them they’re good or beautiful or deserve love.”

Rey laughed. “Isn’t that just normal sex?” She glanced over at Ben, and her smile faltered. He looked stricken.

“I don’t want to read it,” he said.

Rose waved a dismissive hand. “It’s only a few paragraphs. You’ll be fine.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to,” Rey said. She didn’t know what was going on in Ben’s head, but for some reason, this prompt bothered him. His shoulders were hunched, and his eyes seemed… sad.

Ben looked at her, and she saw the moment his pride won out over his emotions. “It’s fine,” he said, lifting his chin and straightening his shoulders, although his gaze slid away from hers. “It’s just a few paragraphs, no big deal.”

Rey wanted to argue that obviously it was a big deal, considering how panicked he’d looked a moment ago, but she recognized the stubborn jut of Ben’s jaw. He wasn’t going to bend. “All right,” she said, settling back against the cushion and waving a hand. “Carry on.”

Ben adjusted the papers in his lap, lining their edges up straight. He looked down... and gasped.

“What is it?” Rey asked after a few seconds of watching Ben stare at the papers like they’d personally wounded him.

He shook his head. “Nothing. Let’s just get this over with.” He cleared his throat and started to read. _“Rey locked the door behind her and stalked towards Ben. She was gorgeous, her tan skin gleaming in the low light. She shed her clothes as she went, and by the time she stood before him, she was totally bare.”_ His Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Hurry up and get to the good stuff,” Rose said when he paused a little too long.

Ben kept reading. Rey stared at him, captivated by the blush on his cheeks and the way his eyes flicked between the paper and her. He looked mortified, but he read in a steady voice, only fumbling the words when they got particularly explicit.

 _“She gripped his cock and pumped it up and down. ‘You’re so big, Ben,’ Rey cooed.”_ Ben coughed before continuing. _“‘I can’t wait to have you inside me.’”_ He shifted on the couch. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, and Rey stared at the stretch of the black fabric over his pectorals. God, he was a work of art.

 _“‘You’re so good, Ben. So h-handsome and intelligent and p-perfect.”_ Ben stuttered on the words. _“I want to kiss you everywhere. I want to ride you until you fall apart, until you believe me when I tell you how good you are.’”_ His voice trailed off, and the paper crinkled as he clenched it in his fists.

“Why did you stop, Ben?” Rose asked, fiendish delight painted across her face. “Read something you like?”

He cast her a vicious glare. “I don’t know what you’re hoping to accomplish here, but the mockery is unnecessary.”

“Mockery?” Rose asked, dark eyebrows arcing high. “What am I mocking?”

Ben opened his mouth and closed it a few times. “Uh... “

“It would only be mocking if you were actually turned on by the thought of Rey riding you and telling you how good you are—”

“Stop it!” Ben said, shooting to his feet. He held the papers in front of his crotch, but Rey had a side view, and she gasped at the sight of his tented jeans. Ben Solo was _hard._

“Stop what?” Rose asked, blinking innocently.

Ben made a frustrated sound. “Playing this stupid game. Maybe you’re trying to—to humiliate me in front of everyone. Maybe you think it’s funny. Grumpy bastard Ben Solo, wanting something he can never have.”

Rey’s jaw dropped. Was he saying…?

Rose looked startled, too. “I’m not trying to make fun of you,” she said.

“Oh yeah?” Ben’s face twisted in a look of self-recrimination. “Then why give me this particular scene? Are you trying to twist the knife? Show me how impossible it is?”

“No, Ben, I swear,” Rose babbled. “I don’t know what you think is happening here. I’m just trying to help things along…”

“Help _what_ along?” He jammed a hand through his hair, messing up the black waves. “ _Fuck._ You must know there’s no hope.”

Rey was grateful they weren’t broadcasting live, because there was no way she was posting this video. “Ben,” she said, reaching out hesitantly to brush his forearm. Her pulse hammered in her throat. “What are you saying?”

He flinched, a whole-body shudder, then squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “No,” he said firmly. “I’m done with this farce.”

Then he stormed away, slamming Rey’s apartment door behind him.

#

Ben collapsed face-down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow. His chest hurt, his eyes burned with unshed tears, and his pride was battered beyond recognition.

Why, why, _why_ hadn’t he shut down Rose’s awful idea the moment she’d mentioned it? He should have stormed out and refused to record anything she suggested ever again. Hell, he should have refused to record _any_ more episodes with Rey. It had been bad enough seeing her at group events back when they’d been casual friends; now that he saw her once a week to record, the ache in his heart was constant.

Rey was… perfect.

Beautiful, kind, _good._ Her smile could light up an entire room, and whenever she laughed, it was like hearing angels singing. She was bright and bubbly and just… _everything._

And Ben was... Ben.

He slammed his fist into the bed. “Fuck,” he said into the pillow. Then, again, louder. _“Fuck!”_

If Rose hadn’t picked that last fic, maybe Ben could have held it together. Maybe he could have concealed the way he felt about Rey: namely, that he would defeat any enemy she asked him to, buy her anything she wanted, give her every last piece of himself. He would crawl a thousand miles over broken glass for her. He would happily love and kiss and worship her for the rest of his life, but he knew better than to force his unwanted attentions on her.

He wasn’t good enough for her.

So he’d contented himself with looking at her and joking with her and arguing with her, his weeks measured by those moments of pure joy. He’d rather have her just out of reach than drive her away forever.

Tears welled, and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting the dark gray cotton of his pillowcase soak them up. After today’s display, he’d be lucky if Rey ever spoke to him again.

The words he’d read flicked through his brain. _You’re so good, Ben. So handsome and intelligent and perfect. I want to kiss you everywhere. I want to ride you until you fall apart, until you believe me when I tell you how good you are._

Those words were etched in his memory indelibly. Not just because he’d been forced to read them in front of Rey, but because… he’d written them.

Ben had been writing for the Space Battles fandom for years, mostly action-adventure spinoffs about bounty hunters, but when the sequel trilogy had come out, he’d found himself captivated by another story entirely. The villain, Kylo, was obviously infatuated by the heroine, Kira, and Ben had identified so strongly with that hopeless longing that he’d written his first love scene within days of seeing the first movie.

Kylo and Ben shared more than just a love of a woman forever out of their reach. Like Kylo, Ben was tall, dark-haired, and emotionally intense. Like Kylo, Ben had childhood wounds that might never heal. Like Kylo, he was… lonely.

So Ben had poured that loneliness and angst into fanfiction, writing dozens of stories where Kylo actually got the woman of his dreams. In his latest—and most popular—work, he’d finally dared to pen his most secret fantasy: Rey telling him with her body and words that he was good and deserved to be loved.

Somehow, the knowledge of his alter ego must have gotten out, because that fic was what Rose had forced him to read out loud.

He punched the bed again and again. No more writing fanfic, no more YouTube episodes with Rey, no more wishing for things he could never have.

Ben was alone, and he always would be.

#

Thirty minutes later, someone knocked on his door.

Ben groaned and rolled over to face the wall. Damned if he’d get up for anything less than the apocalypse.

After a minute of silence, the knocking started again, more insistent this time.

“Go away,” he shouted. He knew from Poe—who had been the target of Ben’s yelling more than once—that whoever was at the door would be able to hear him. His one-bedroom apartment was small, and the walls were thin.

“No!” a female voice shouted back.

Ben stiffened. It was hard to tell an accent from just one word, but was that…

“Come out here, Ben,” she yelled, and yes, that was definitely Rey.

“Fuck.” He covered his eyes with his hands. Could this day get any worse?

The pounding started again. “I’m not leaving.”

The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Rey about his meltdown, but he knew from experience that she couldn’t be deterred when she had her mind set on something, and the neighbors were bound to start complaining soon. With a groan, he rolled out of bed and headed towards the door, feeling like he was marching towards his execution.

The sight of her on his doorstep sent a stab of longing through his chest, the way it always did. She was so beautiful, with her brown hair falling in soft waves to her shoulders and her slim figure encased in a white dress that made her look like an angel. Her eyes were wide, and she was nibbling her plump lower lip.

“Hey,” he said. His voice sounded hoarse, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Hi. What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” She looked so sweet as she said it, like she hadn’t just been hollering at him. It was part of what made fighting with Rey so fun—how quickly she could flip from adorable to slightly terrifying.

He sighed and stepped aside, holding the door open for her. When she walked in, her shoulder brushed his chest, and he shuddered at the light contact.

She stopped in the middle of his living room and turned to face him, hands planted on her hips. “What was all that about?” she asked.

He shut the door and leaned against it. “What was what about?” he asked in a lame attempt to forestall the excruciating conversation to come.

She rolled her eyes. “You know, your little tirade before storming out?”

“It wasn’t a tirade.”

“What would you call it then, a diatribe?”

“I would call it a very reasonable response to being forced to perform for Rose’s amusement!” He embraced the rising tide of the argument. It was so easy to get swept away in this fast-paced banter with Rey. Maybe he could irritate her into leaving him alone before she delved too deeply into _why_ he was so upset…

“You didn’t mind most of the erotica,” she said.

“Oh, I minded.”

“Yes, but it wasn’t until that last one that you really got upset.” She approached him, hazel eyes wide with worry. “What happened? What was all that you were saying about… about wanting impossible things?”

“Nothing.” He turned his head, unable to look at her while telling such an egregious lie. “I was just tired.”

“Liar.”

He groaned. “Just leave it alone, Rey.”

“No.” A soft hand came down on his shoulder, and Ben flinched at the contact. “Look at me.” Her voice softened. “Please.”

Ben was helpless to resist. He turned slowly, looking down at Rey where she stood only a foot away from him. Her hand slid from his shoulder to his chest, settling over his heart, which was pounding crazily.

“Ben,” she said softly, stepping even closer. “What you said to Rose… it almost seemed like you were talking about us. About… wanting more.”

Ben made one last desperate attempt at denial. “She changed the character names to our names. Of course it sounded like I was talking about us.”

“So… you weren’t?” Rey stared at him intently, eyes flicking over his face as if cataloguing every microexpression.

He forced a laugh. “Of course not. We’re just friends. Obviously.”

“Oh.” Her shoulders slumped, and she turned her face away. “Okay. Then… then I guess I’ll be going.” She lifted her hand off his chest and walked around him, heading for the door.

Wait a second. That… was not the response he had expected. He’d expected her to sigh in relief. Or laugh, maybe. Instead, Rey looked almost… disappointed?

His body reacted before his brain had fully caught up to what was happening. His hand shot out to grab her arm. “Wait.”

“Look, you’ve made yourself pretty clear,” Rey said, eyes landing everywhere but on him. “You aren’t interested in me. So I think it’s best for both of us if I go.”

He tried valiantly to think of any words that might express the full, complicated mess of his feelings. His mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Rey sighed and tugged at her arm. “Come on, Ben.”

And because he had no coherent words to give her, and his heart was racing at the thought that she might feel even an ounce of what he felt for her, Ben Solo did a very brave and stupid thing.

He kissed her.

It wasn’t an elegant kiss. His nose bumped hers awkwardly, and he had to hunch to make up for their height difference. Rey squeaked. She wasn’t kissing him back, so Ben tried to pull away, but then Rey grabbed his head and yanked him back down. Her lips opened, her tongue darted out to taste him, and _oh,_ this was really happening.

He was kissing Rey. She was kissing _him._

Ben sighed into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her. She fit perfectly, just the way he’d always imagined she would. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her body against him and practically melting into his embrace. Ben kissed her fiercely, joyfully, reveling in every hot second. He sucked and bit her lower lip, then plunged his tongue into her mouth. When Rey moaned and opened wider for him, a thrill raced through him. He felt alive, electrified.

“Ben,” she gasped when he paused to suck in a breath. “Oh my God, Ben.”

He studied her gorgeous face, taking in her flushed cheeks and blown pupils. They were both breathing hard. He wondered if her pulse would flutter against his lips when he kissed her smooth, elegant neck.

He was tilting his head forward to do just that, but Rey stopped him with a finger on his lips. “Wait,” she said breathily.

Ben froze. His own heart hammered in his chest, and the mix of nervousness and excitement threatened to bring him to his knees. “What is it?” He nipped her finger.

Rey shivered. “So... you do like me?”

He stared at her. Was she serious? “Rey, of course I like you. You’re gorgeous and smart and funny and…” Unable to resist, he leaned in and stole a taste of her neck, licking at her salty-sweet skin. “How could you doubt it?” he whispered.

She sank her fingers into his hair and tilted her head to the side, letting him kiss along her neck. “Because… because you never acted like you wanted me.”

“Oh, I wanted you,” he said, sucking at her pulse point. She moaned and shifted against him, pressing her breasts against his chest. “I’ve always wanted you.”

“Then why…” She broke off to moan again when he kissed lower. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because why would you want me back?” It boggled the mind. Rey was pretty much an angel in human form, albeit a rather combative one, whereas Ben was brooding, awkward, and odd-looking. He’d always been either too much or too little for other people.

She tugged his hair, and he grunted in pleasure as he followed the wordless instruction and lifted his head to look at her. She stared at him with wide, earnest eyes, and his stomach swooped all over again. He could count the gold flecks in her irises. “You’re amazing, Ben,” she said. “I’ve been crazy about you since we first met.”

“Really?” Ben felt like his entire world had been tipped upside down. Rey was here, in his arms, telling him that she’d always had feelings for him. It was his most deeply cherished dream, yet somehow it was playing out in real life.

“Of course.” Rey kissed him, then pulled away again. “Now let’s talk about that fanfic.”

Ben groaned. “Do we have to? Can’t we just make out?”

She bit her lip as she grinned. “Ben, I’m hoping to do way more than make out, but I want to talk first.”

He’d already been hardening from just kissing her, but at those words, blood rushed to his cock so fast, he would probably do himself an injury. He made an incoherent noise that roughly translated to _Are you serious? Holy fuck I’m so hard, please let me make love to you._

Rey stepped back, and Ben forced himself to loosen his hold, even though all he wanted was to keep her pressed to him for the rest of recorded time. She grabbed his hand and tugged him after her, heading towards his bedroom.

“Holy shit,” he whispered as she dragged him towards the bed. Was this really happening?

“Sit,” Rey said, planting her hands on his shoulders and pressing down. He obeyed, sitting on the edge of the mattress, and she settled on top of him, straddling his lap and lacing her hands around his neck. The position made her rub against his erection, and Ben groaned. His hands shot to her hips to hold her in place. “Now,” Rey said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “will you tell me what happened with that last story?”

Oh, God. Ben didn’t want to tell her, but he also wanted to have sex with her, and his higher reasoning was losing the battle with his animal urges. Whatever would get her naked in his bed fastest was what Ben wanted to do, and since Rey was like a terrier with a rat when it came to getting the information she wanted, he knew there was no point resisting.

He cleared his throat. “The problem was… I wrote that one.”

Her brows shot up. “Really? Oh my god, it was so good!”

He’d expected condemnation, but Rey looked... thrilled? “You aren’t freaked out?” he asked.

“What, that you write erotic fanfiction about Space Battles?” She shrugged. “If anything, it turns me on more.”

He made a wheezing sound and clutched her hips tighter.

“I read fanfic,” Rey continued, “and there’s nothing wrong with reading or writing it.” Her eyes widened. “Have you written more? Can I read that, too?”

“...Maybe.” Ben wasn’t sure he was ready to show her his entire backlist, but he also didn’t want to say anything that might jeopardize his chances of seeing her naked. " _Now_ can I kiss you again?”

“Almost.” Rey traced his mouth with the tip of her finger. “So you were embarrassed you wrote it?”

“Yeah, I guess.” His cheeks and the tips of his ears felt hot. He really didn’t want her to delve too deeply into this.

Her intent stare made him nervous. “Do you ever think about _us_ when you write fic?”

“Fuck.” He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to thrust up against her. “Obviously, I do.”

“Yeah?” She sounded excited, so he risked cracking his eyes open to look at her. She was grinning again, all sunshine and excitement, and she bounced in his lap in a way that made him hiss. “I’ve thought about you, too,” she said. “When reading Space Battles fic. We do look a lot like the characters.”

“Right?” Ben was delighted she agreed.

“And you’re the one I imagine when I masturbate, of course.”

Ben nearly choked on his tongue at her blithe admission. “Oh.”

“Do you think about me?” Her eyes were wide, and she looked so fucking sweet, it was hard to believe she was talking about masturbation habits.

“Uh… when I…?” He couldn’t quite bring himself to say it.

“When you masturbate.” She toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I hope you think about me.”

“Yes,” he croaked, burning with lust and mortification all at once. “I think about you.”

“What do you think about doing?” Rey moved in his lap again, but this time it was a deliberate drag of her pussy over his straining erection.

Ben groaned and ran his hands up and down her sides. “I think about kissing you,” he said, leaning in to press a kiss to her neck. “Touching you.” He bracketed her rib cage with his hands, resting his thumbs just under the small curves of her breasts. “Licking you.” He dragged his tongue over her collarbone.

Rey made a soft, needy sound. “I want that,” she said. “God, please, Ben. I want it so badly.”

He grabbed her ass and stood up, then turned to deposit her on the mattress. She scooted up towards the pillow, resting her head on it before spreading her legs and reaching for him. “Come here, you beautiful man,” she murmured.

Ben prowled over her, holding himself up on his hands as he rained kisses all over her face and neck. He wanted to taste every inch of her skin. When he got to the neckline of her white dress, he slid his tongue under the fabric, licking the soft upper curve of her breasts.

Rey wriggled under him. “Off,” she said breathlessly. When Ben moved to get off her, she grabbed his waist. “Not you, the dress.” She rolled over onto her stomach, revealing the long, golden line of her zipper.

Ben held himself up with one hand as he dragged the zipper down with the other. A sigh left him when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. He bent to kiss the exposed triangle of skin, lips following his hand down to the small of her back.

He had to kneel back to pull the zipper down the last few inches, over the top curve of her glorious ass. She was wearing lacy white panties, and he fingered the edge of them appreciatively. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered.

Rey squirmed back around, then unthreaded her arms from the straps and shoved the dress down. “Help me,” she said when Ben just gaped at the soft swell of her breasts and her small pink nipples.

He helped guide the fabric down her legs, hands shaking with every inch he uncovered. She’d already kicked her ballet flats off in his living room, so when he was done, all that remained covering her was that tiny pair of panties. She was long and lean, elegantly proportioned and surprisingly muscular. His gaze traced over her defined abdomen and the flare of her hips, coming to rest at the crotch of her panties. He could see the shape of her pressing against the tight fabric, soft contours he wanted to get his mouth all over.

He leaned down to do just that, but Rey struggled upright, stopping him. “My turn to take your clothes off,” she said.

She grabbed his shoulders and manhandled him down onto the bed, and Ben went willingly, his head sinking into the pillow where hers had been a moment before. Rey hummed in approval, then grabbed the hem of his black sweater and tugged it up. He helped her strip it off, and his black T-shirt followed.

Rey bit her lip as she raked greedy eyes over his torso. “Wow, you’re built.”

He couldn’t help flexing his muscles to impress her. He’d spent a lot of time at the gym honing his body—one way to make up for his odd face—and it was gratifying to see her staring at him hungrily.

Her eyes flicked up to his. “I meant it when I said you were beautiful, Ben." Her hands wandered down his torso towards the button of his dark-wash jeans. “You’re the most handsome man I know.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

She frowned at him. “Do you think I’m lying?”

“No,” Ben said, scrambling to muster a coherent thought when her fingers were toying with his zipper. “Maybe nearsighted, though.”

She huffed and shook her head as she dragged the zipper down. “You,” she said, trailing a finger down the patch of hair below his belly button, “are a certifiable snack, Ben Solo.” She fingered the waistband of his boxer briefs, and Ben lifted his hips so he could shove them and the jeans down. She stripped them off his legs and tossed them aside, then launched his socks after them. Then she sat back on her heels and _looked._

Ben’s chest heaved with nervous breaths. He was completely naked, and she was inspecting every inch of him _very_ thoroughly. Her gaze lingered for a long time on his cock, and he flexed his muscles to make it bob in her direction.

Rey’s face split into a grin. “This is perfect,” she said, brushing the head of his erection with a fingertip. He groaned as she swiped up a drop of precum and brought it to her lips. She hummed as she licked it, then looked him dead in the eye. _“You’re_ perfect, Ben.”

He whimpered embarrassingly at the words, which were straight out of a fantasy. “I—”

“So handsome,” she said, gripping his cock and working it slowly up and down. “Smart, too. Your brain amazes me. I love listening to you talk. Sometimes I pretend to disagree with you just so I can hear your arguments.”

“Rey,” he gasped, hips jerking as she pumped him steadily. “I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it,” she said, scooting back so she could dip down and lick a circle around his cockhead. “You’re so good, Ben. The best man I know. I can’t wait to show you exactly how perfect you are.” Then she opened her mouth and slid down, engulfing his cock in her hot, wet mouth.

He cried out and threaded his fingers through her hair, petting her head as she bobbed up and down. “Rey, you’re the perfect one," he said, forcing the words out between gasps. "Sweet and sharp all at once. You’re my favorite fucking thing in the whole world.”

She hummed around him, then released him with a pop and grinned up at him. “Thank you, baby, but don’t think you can distract me from praising you.”

“Oh, God.” He tried to stay sane and keep his hips still as she took him deep again. Her hand circled his base, pumping the inches her mouth couldn’t reach. She was scrambling his mind, and he struggled to find words. “Are you doing this because of the fic?”

“Partially,” she said when she paused for air. “I want to do things you like. But this really is how I feel about you, and I would have told you, anyway.” She licked up his shaft, tongue tracing a throbbing vein. “You’re good, and you’re mine.”

“I don’t know about good,” Ben choked out, “but I am yours.” Her tongue dabbed at the opening at the tip of his cock, and he squirmed. “All yours, Rey.”

She smiled at him. “Your cock is huge, too,” she said, “which is a nice bonus on top of all the other amazing things about you. I can’t wait to have you inside me.”

Ben was going to lose it if she kept talking like that. He pulled her hair gently, stopping her from swallowing him again. “I can’t—I’m gonna—”

“Come?” Her smile turned naughty. “Well, we can’t have that.” She stripped off her panties, then crawled up his body and settled her knees on either side of his head, hovering over him. “And since you keep trying to tell me you aren’t the most perfect man in existence, I think I need to find a way to shut you up so you listen when I praise you.”

Ben barely processed what she was saying. His eyes were riveted to the wet, glistening pink of her sex. He gripped her hips, guiding her down towards his mouth, and the first taste of her made him moan. She was tart and a little sweet, and he delved his tongue deeper, wanting everything he could get.

Rey whimpered and rubbed against his lips, riding him lightly. Ben couldn’t have that. He wanted her to fucking suffocate him. He pulled her closer to his mouth, kissing her as deeply and thoroughly as he could manage, sucking her labia hard before dragging his tongue over every inch of her.

“Oh!” Rey’s hand shot out to brace against the wall above the headboard. “Just like that,” she gasped, grinding against him as he lapped at her clit. When he plunged his tongue into her and his nose ground against her clit, she cried out wildly. “You’re perfect,” she praised as she rode his face. “The best man, such a good man, so right for me.”

Ben groaned and kissed her fervently. His own hips bucked, thrusting his erection up into empty air.

“I wish you could see yourself the way I do,” Rey continued. “It breaks my heart that you don’t believe me when I say you’re good, so I’m just going to tell you over and over again until you do believe me. You’re good, Ben. And _fuck,_ oh my God, you’re amazing at this.” Her breathing sped up, and her words tumbled over each other. “I can’t wait to ride you. I want your thick cock splitting me open and hitting me deep. I want to bounce on your dick until you can’t take it anymore and come inside me. I want to show you exactly how much I adore you.” She twined the fingers of her free hand in his hair, using it for purchase as she ground over him.

Ben could barely breathe, but breathing wasn’t important. He was dizzy with pleasure, drunk on the taste of her, reeling from the words she was saying. Rey cared about him. She _wanted_ him. How could he doubt what she was saying when the proof of her desire was dripping all over his face?

“Right there,” she moaned when he began suckling her clit and circling it with his tongue. “Yes, you’re so good, I’m going to come—” She broke off with a wail, her pussy twitching against him as her slick arousal painted his cheeks and chin. Ben held her against him, practically snarling as he worked every last quiver of pleasure out of her.

Eventually, she lifted off his face. Her thighs trembled as she hovered over him, looking down with wide eyes. “Oh my God,” she said. She moved back down his body, straddling his waist as she collapsed forward to rest against his chest. Little shivers raced over her, and he stroked her slim back with one hand while he wiped his face clean of her juices with the other. “That was amazing,” she slurred.

Ben couldn’t stop grinning. “Thank you.”

She looked up at him. “For what? You’re the one who blew my mind, you ridiculously amazing man.”

His cheeks felt hot, and his stomach squirmed with discomfort at the compliment, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “You don’t have to do that, you know,” he said. “The praise kink.”

Rey crawled up his body and kissed him hard, not seeming to mind that his mouth still tasted like her. “I know I don’t have to,” she said when she finally broke away. Her gaze was soft, and her lips curved in a gentle smile. “I want to do it because it’s true. So stop protesting and let me love you.”

The air rushed out of him all at once. He stared up at her wide-eyed. Had she just said...

Rey realized it a second after he did. “Oh, shit,” she said, clapping a hand to her mouth. Then she giggled. “I didn’t mean to say it like that. Not right then. But I guess it’s out now.” She took a deep breath and looked at him with her determined face, the one he loved seeing during their arguments because it reflected the battle march singing through her soul. “I love you, Ben. And I know we were just friends up until today, but it’s been building for a while. And if that makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to—”

He cupped her face and tugged her down to his mouth, where he proceeded to kiss her as deeply and thoroughly as he could manage. When he finally let her go, he took a moment to stare at her dazed expression before speaking. “I love you, too.”

Rey squealed and buried her head between his neck and shoulder, stringing kisses everywhere she could reach. “I’m so embarrassed and excited all at once,” she confessed, and he felt her lips curve against his skin. “This is crazy, and I love it.”

“Me, too.” Ben grabbed her hips, then pushed gently, moving her down towards his crotch. Rey braced her hands on his chest and wriggled until his cock was caught between their bodies. She rocked over him. The wet slide of her pussy was incredible, and he bit his lip, trying not to embarrass himself with the whimpering noises that wanted to spill out of him.

“I want you now,” Rey said, rocking over him again. “Do you have a condom?”

“Yeah.” Ben held her in place as he reached out to fumble with the drawer of his nightstand. He grabbed a foil packet, then ripped it open with his teeth before smoothing the condom over his erection. He gripped his cock, positioning it where he could feel the slight give of her body.

Their eyes locked as Rey slowly lowered herself onto him. She was tight, and the breath rushed out of him when she finally seated herself fully on his cock. Her fingers flexed on his chest as she clenched her pussy around him, sending little pulses of pleasure through him.

“Wow,” she said. “You really are big.”

Ben couldn’t help his smug grin. This was one area he felt no insecurity about. He gently nudged up against her, and Rey gasped. “Do you need a moment, sweetheart?” he asked.

Rey shook her head and rose up on her knees, lifting halfway off him before sinking down again. “Oooh, that’s good.” She did it again and again, setting a slow, leisurely pace as she rode him.

Ben clutched her hips and moved with her, pushing up when she came down, sinking as deep inside her as he could get. This was… beyond anything he’d ever imagined. No fevered fantasy could compete with the reality of Rey on top of him, her face screwed up in concentration as she took him. Pressure was already building in his dick, so he moved a thumb to rub her clit, following her movements.

“Yes,” she said, head tipping back. “Ben, yes, you’re so good…”

He grunted and bucked up into her harder, making her gasp. “I love you,” he said as their slow lovemaking took on a rougher cadence. Rey’s nails dug into his pectorals, and his fingers sank into her ass. They were marking each other, claiming each other, but the taking wasn’t just physical. Their locked gazes and stuttered breaths spoke of a passion too large to be defined.

“Ben, God,” she said, working her hips faster and harder.

Their bodies slapped together, each thrust punctuated by a slick sound. Wetness pooled in the rough hairs around the base of Ben's cock, and the knowledge that she was that aroused by him nearly made him lose control. He wanted to slam up into her hard and fast, to squeeze her tight against his chest as he worked himself to orgasm.

“So good,” Rey said, hips jerking erratically as she neared her peak. “You’re so perfect, I love you so much—” She broke off with a cry, collapsing over him and burying her head in his neck as her pussy pulsed and fluttered around him.

Ben wrapped her in his arms and fucked up into her exactly as fast and rough as he needed. The pressure in his cock built and built… then released all at once as a violent orgasm ripped through him. He cried out, clutching her tight as he filled the condom with cum.

They clutched each other tightly as they came down, sweat-slick chests pressed together. Ben’s chest heaved with heavy breaths, and his pulse raced in his throat. He felt warm and lethargic, head floating above the clouds.

Rey sighed and nuzzled his shoulder. “That was amazing,” she mumbled.

“Yeah.” He was too wrung out to manage complete sentences. “Wow.”

When her breathing slowed, Rey lifted her head to look at him, lacing her fingers together on his chest to pillow her chin. “So,” she said, mischievous smile on her face.

“Hm?” He brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek, marveling at how lucky he was. She truly was an angel—a filthy angel, to be sure—and he couldn’t believe she was currently naked in his bed, smiling at him.

“I guess reading erotic fanfic out loud was a good idea, after all.”

He laughed, then rolled his eyes. “All right, fine, maybe it was.”

“You should tell Rose.” Rey’s smile softened. “She was worried about you, you know. After you left.”

“It was her own damn fault,” Ben muttered. But Rey was still looking at him expectantly, so he gave in. “All right, fine. I should probably send her a fucking thank you card, come to think of it.”

“Me, too.” Rey shifted to press her cheek against his chest again, tracing little designs on his skin. “You’re a good man, Ben Solo,” she murmured. “And I’m going to keep telling you that every day until you finally believe me.”

His heart felt so full, it ached. “Okay,” he whispered, stroking her hair. “So long as I get to tell you how amazing you are every day, too.”

Rey sighed and snuggled closer. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this one-shot was really hard to finish?? I hope it's okay!


End file.
